ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory: Tribes
Back at Hero Factory, they recieved a message about two tribes of villain reeking havoc across the galaxy and other planets. Furno, Breez and Surge have encounter the first tribe and lost the battle, Evo, Nex and Rocka lost the battle to the second tribe. Now, with their new upgrade 5.0., they must this rivalry before all worlds are destoryed. Their 5.0. is based on the 4.0. with alittle of 3.0. or 4.0. The two tribes are beast and amazons that more dagerous than the other villains Characters Heroes *'William Furno '(voiced by Eric Christian Olsen): William is very loyal to his teammates and, when he was a rookie, fought hard to earn Stormer's respect. He face the Feral Tribe and lost, his 5.0. upgrade is a Ape with Gorllia fists and magma feet. He still retain his 1.0. mask and get a jet pack, now serve as leader of his team. *'Mark Surge '(voiced by voiced by Bryton James): Competitive and clumsy, Mark has a hot-tempered personality.He face the Feral Tribe and lost, his 5.0. upgrade is a Electric Eel with fin blades and tail zapper. He does mention that he is not used water. *'Nathan Evo '(voiced by Tom Kenny.): Calm and collected, Evo drops into a meditative state between battles. He serves as a tech and medic, constructing and repairing weaponry and keeping his comrades healthy while out in the field. He face the Feral Tribe and lost, his 5.0. upgrade is a Bat with a neo helmet and superhearing and nightvison. *'Commander WildDog '(voiced by R Lee Ermey): A retired Hero that helps Furno and his team fight against the escaped villains, he is actually Stormer's trainer and Bulk's uncle. He is most respected hero in Hero Factory and helps heroes train for combat with real threats. *'Rookies': They were 4.0. members until they get the upgrade and join Alpha Team, excited to proved themselves as Heroes. **'Ana Shooter' (voiced by Cree Summer): A young member that encounter the Feral and gets her 5.0. upgrade. She is clever, quick-thinker and competitved, serving as the sharp-shooter and consider the gunslinger of the West. Her 5.0. upgrade is a lime/sky blue armor with hydro blaster that cut through steel and stun Aqua Gun, her partner in Surge and they been rivals since during the Break Out series. **'Vince Vroom' (voiced by Dante Basco): Honorable, brave and understanding, he is a friend of Evo and trains with him. After the Amazons attack, he gets 5.0. upgrades and rides his Chi-Bike armed with forcefield hood. His 5.0. armor is maroon with Ninja helmet and carries Power-Knuckles, with superspeed and his relex helps dodge enemies attacks to tired them out. Furno mention he can lead his own team because he show strong leadership skills, he thanks Furno and thinks about it. ** Riley Ripple '(voiced by Jessie Flower ): She is fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, frank, and confrontational, top marial art fighter with power to break any terrain and gets attack by the Amazons. In her 5.0. ugrade, with her Multi-Claws and Tunnel helmet. She can dig in any terrains and control Earth-like materials and has a crush on Rocka. **'Baily Bee (voiced by Tara Strong): Friendely and free-sprited, she sent to the Jungle Planet and gets attack by the Amazons. Her 5.0. ugrade is a white/red Humming Bird wings and helmet, at home flying in the jungles and sky. **'Jake Echoes '(Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A music-lover and kind Hero with strong friendship with Ropes, he was with Stormer and gets attack by the Ferals. His 5.0. upgrade is a teal/navy blue Monkey with a tail and Sonic Palm blaster, he wants avenged Stormer from his attacker and works with Ropes. **'Linda Ropes' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Witty, nice and a little trickster, later being friends with Echoes for a long time and gets attack by the Amazons. Her 5.0. upgrade is a white/orange armor with Grapple Claw hook and Bowshooter, with skills of out smarting her foes and cuff'em. **'Jayden Deathroll '(voiced by Nolan North): A very friendly, caring, and good-hearted hero who cares for his friends and is very violent towards anyone who tries to hurt them. His 5.0. upgrade is a swamp green/brown crocodile with a turbo propeller pack and rotating arm blasters, his best friend is Echoes. He is attacked by the Amazons. **'Alex Webs '(voiced by Jason Marsden): A young bot that was injured during a spider bite and accidently pick a quaza stone at the same time, turning him into a superhero and founder of Hero Factory lets join the fight against Tribes with a upgrade armor and Hero Core. His 5.0. armor is based on the Unlimted Spider-Man suit and carries Web Launchers, he becomes very acrobatic and has spider senses. **'Vicky Steel '(voiced by Jennifer Hale): One of the strongest and skilled in Hero Factory, she is Rocka's girl and her powers is similar Super-Girl. *'John Camo' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Is the youngest of the rookies and is very nice although if anyone hurts or teases him he will get a bit agressive.His 5.0 armor is a gecko wich is light green and orange.He has the ability to climb walls and change colour. Also carrys a small blaster and a sword *'Heroes injured by the Tribes': They will take no part of the battle and are no condition to fight, they healing up repairs. Stormer makes Furno leader of the team for these missions. **'Injured by Feral Tribe' ***'Julius Nex' ***'Daniel Rocka' ***'Preston Stormer' **'Injured by Amazons Tribe' ***'Dunkan Bulk' ***'Jimi Stringer' ***'Natalie Breez' Villains *'Ferals Tribe': A tribe of beast Villains that seek to rivial with the Amazons and possesed animal powers, making them a dangerous forces. **'Komodo King '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Cruel, fireces and prideful, he is Fire Lord's older brother and the one who attack Stormer and Echoes. He was a mining-bot that went on vacation to Quatros and bitten by a Dragon-Lizard, turning him to a fiery monster and leader of this Tribe. Defeated by Echoes and Furno. ***'Spew the Dragon-Lizard': Komodo King's pet and used to attack Nex, his bites will not mutate heros because of their core prevents it and only work on willing normal subjects like his master. Defeated by WildDog and taken to a zoo. **'Pola Tear' (voiced by Keith Szarabakja): Cold, snarky and Second-in-Command, this icy-villain has huge hatred for Furno and wants a new planet to create his own ice world. His power is a Polar Bear and immuned to ice attacks. He is defeated by Furno and locked in a cryo-tube cell. ** War-Mouth (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): A Piranah-like villain with no end of eating and a friend of Jaw-Blade, he terrorizes the seas and eating all the sea-life. He is defeated by Surge and Shooter, he used his Piranah-Bots to attack Surge and his pets are destoryed. **'Vampa' (voiced by Grey Delisle): A vampire villainess that loves space and dark worlds, feeding on power plants and turns into a Vampire Bat-like creature. Defeated by Evo. **'Under-Tomb '(voiced by Steven Blum): Sarcastic, treachous and sneaky, he hides in deserts and use bandage arms to crush foes or trap them. Defeated by Ripple and escaped, leaving without planning to save his tribe. Later, captured by Echoes and gets beat up by Komodo King. **'Nails-Kat '(voiced by Kari Wahlgren): A thief that acts like a bounty hunter and has feline-like powers, she chasing down Nex 4.0. and damage him with her Triple-Tiger claws. Defeated by Bee and later escapes off the planet. **'Crab-Claw '(voiced by George Coe): A creepy, mad scientist who cares only about his work and has a giant crab arm, making him look like an igor. Because he is so creepy, no one hangs around him accept Eelectric. Defeated by Deathroll. **'Gore-Hawk '(voiced by D.C Douglas): A very intelligent thief that steal and sells off his prizes to anyone, he went to Quatros and leaves as Gore-Hawk. Making him the perfect "Aerial Predator" and even defeated Breez with no problem, he always seen racing against Speed Demon for fun. Defeated by Webs and loses his powers after being cured. **'Shortout '(voiced by Quinton Flynn): A eletrical mischief that zaps people and use shockwaves to disable any devices, he is from a Swamp Planet and always attacking in electric lines. Defeated by Shooter and wears rubber cuffs to prevent him from escaping. **'Rocko Pounder '(voiced by Clancy Brown): A bully that makes quakes and has Raw-Jaws Hands to wreck things, he is the Big Ape of the tribe and defeated by Steels. **'Ant-Runtz': Dangerous and loyal to Komodo King, this scrapper loves to fight and can create many clones to swarm enemies. All the clones are defeated and destroyed by Alpha Team, the main leader is destoryed by Webs. **'Wreckage & Loca '(voiced by Steven Blum and Nolan North): Two theives that become infected with toxic material from a Stinger Spider and they turn into The Infected Brothers, Wreckage is the blue/black Vemon-like creature and Loca is the dark red Carnage-like creature. Their only goal to make others like them and are consider too dangerous captured, they are too powerful to destory and they are feared by all villains. Their only weakness is loud sounds and fire, they are later destoryed like Von Nebula. **'Eelectric '(voiced by Steven Blum): Is the only person who hangs around Crab Claw.They also like to invent stuff together.He is super electric and also shoots large energy electrcity blasts.Defeated by Camo. **'Riptile '(voiced by Tom Kenny): Surges pet wich was stolen by the ferals tribe and injected with quaza spikes.He is really strong and has super sharp claws.He is defeated and cured by Surge. **'Stink Bomb '(voiced by Jess Harnell): Is a stinky creature that resembles a dung beetle.No one hangs around him because of his stink.He has a stink gun wich can make heros fall to the ground knocked out.He is defeated by furno and surge. *'Amazons: '''A villainess gang that seek to rival with the Feral Tribe and destoryed Hero Factory. **'Gravity Queen''' (voiced by Gina Torres): Cunning, intelligent and dangerous of the group, she defeated so many Heroes and seeks to rule the universe. With the power of gravity, she can makes from light to heavy and hover or flying with ease. She mention Rocka was a pest for trying to stop her and her headquarter was tropical planet called " Levi 17." Defeated by Furno with the help of Bee and Shooter. ***'R.T. '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A falcon drone that makes gurgling sounds and it is loyal to it's queen, this drone can make clones and always retreats when it's only left and ressembles on Furno's 3.0. helmet. It is destoryed by Shooter and which angers Gravity Queen. ***'Vena': Another Gravity Queen's pet and a very large snake drone that eats people. Defeated by Vroom and destoryed by Shooter for sneaking up on Bee. **'Ampi-Girl '(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Toxic Reapa's girlfriend and known as "Slimey Girl." She likes throw goo, people to force to keep serving her as a princess. Defeated by Shooter and sent to the same cell next to Toxic Reapa. **'Ela Mental' (voiced by Cricket Leigh): This punk-rocker villainess that has elemental powers by changing colors based on her mood, she is the must trusted of the tribe and even show to defeat Bulk with ease. Defeated by Rope and actually likes to read, making her very manner villain in history. Until, Meltdown makes joke on her and later goes in cell and beat him up. **'Clear-Pearls '(voiced by Cree Summer): Made of all diamonds, jewels and pearls, she is a tough misfit that seek to plunder of all treasure in the galaxy. She was defeated by Echoes because she hates loud sounds and gives up after her explode from the sonic blast. **'Siren' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Gravity Queen's sister and loudest of the team, she can use sonic scream to make her foes deaf, destory glass and blow them away. Defeated by Vroom and later works with Jax Kin. **'Illionist' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): A cold-hearted villainess who is able to create illusions. She is almost as cruel as the Gravity Queen and and is good friends with Siren. Defeated by Evo. **'Tri-Splita' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Grey DeLisle & Tara Strong): A three-headed villainess that use a hypnotic singing to any men and make them into hypnotized slaves, they their hobby is to sing and works in music theater. Eia is the redhead, Leia is the blonde and Mia is brunette, she is Split-Face's sister and very known well-person. Defeated by Evo and they seem to have a crush on him. **'Ms. Kardz: '''Smooth and a bit of a thief, she has power to make cards into explosive weapons and loves playing cards. Only love in her is money and defeated by Steel. **'Ha-Leen': Looney and mischief, this smiling trickster loves to pull pranks and has cartoonish powers. She later joins with Mr. Hysteria and they love each other. **'Vio Mandy: Super smart and friend of Gravity Queen, she can use telekinesse and studied on meditation of mind over matter. She later becomes good and leaves to a distance galaxy, so she can start a better life. **'''Brit Grenade: Trigger-happy and wiley, she enjoys testing her toys and destorying cities for fun. **'Madam Blade': This dancer is armed with many bladed weapons and hunting down Bulk from the encounter. **'Hear-Ring': Quick and tricky, she can pick any sounds or any movement and dodge her foes attack. Other Villains *'Mr. Hysteria' (voiced by Jeff Benette): A insane villain that cause the tribes to team up in a two-hour episode and helps them. A parody and based on the Joker, he is a crazy bot that loves mischief and pranks for fun. *'Jax Kin/Ragman '(voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A Halloween-Theme Mad Scientist that use his Fear Bombs shaped like pumpkins and based on DC Scarecrow. *'Ron Willson aka Rat Wings' (voiced by Clancy Brown): A scientist was bitten by Vampa and turns into a monster when he feels "evil", becoming the most feared and scariest villain they face. Atfer his transformation, he is able to defeat Furno with ease and scares Jayden in fear. Jayden becomes to afraid to face him and later faces him. *'Magmite '(voiced by Dee Badely Baker): One of the three mutants created by Jax Kin.This one resembles a lava monster.His powers are to burn through anything and loves to feed on hero cores. *'Frankenbot '(voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Is another one of the three mutants created by Jax Kin.This one resembles frankenstein.His powers are to control electricity.Also is very dumb. *'Howler' (voiced by Dee Bradely Braker): Is the last and leader of the mutants that were created by Jax Kin.This one resembles a werewolf.His powers are to cut through metal with his claws.He also is very smart. *'Dino Prince '(voiced by Hugo Weaving)He is the son of the legendary dino king wich was killed in the great war by 5 ancient warriors. His father's soul took over the body of a T-Rex and he was never seen again. Dino Prince has spent most of his life trying to find him.His powers are to shoot blasts of energy and fly with his turbo jetpack.He invents lots of things to find his father.He fights furno but gets away. *'Vic-Tor Nebula '(voiced by Armin Shimerman): A clone and son of Von Nebula, he seek to destory all heroes and defeated every villains in the universe. He seem to be well-known by every villain in the galaxy, except Gravity Queen. His powers is levatation, power draining, enhanced strength and controlling weak minded beings. He returns in Son of Nebula and Invaders . Jake Echoes.png|Jake Echoes 2.0 Vince Vroom.png|Vince Vroom 2.0 Ann Shooter.png|Ana Shooter 2.0 Bailey Bee.png|Bailey Bee 2.0 Wild Dog.png|Wild Dog 2.0. Category:Hero Factory Category:TV Series Category:Entertainment Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Science fiction